The Redwood Girl
by Krystal Parthenopaeus
Summary: Formally called 'The New Girl' I had realized that alot of stories were titled that. Katalia gets a letter that changes everthing she ever had known. Now she is going to Hogwarts and discovers family, friendship, love, and has a chance at revenge.
1. Big Birthday Suprise

The New Girl

The New Girl

Chapter 1: The Big Birthday Surprise

Katalia awoke realizing it was her 16th birthday. She wasn't an ordinary 16 year old though, she is a witch. She had found out five years ago when she got a letter from Salem's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents are both muggles so she had been picked on a lot for being a muggleborn. There was only one person she could even count on and that Rose Rohrer, her best friend and partner in creating mischief. She first met Rose when she moved to Salem shortly before she found out she was a witch. She had always suspected before the letter though. She also met two of her other friends that day as well. They were a set of red headed twins named Fred and George Weasley. Unfortunately they live in Britain though. They had been visiting Rose at the time.

Katalia was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt this flash of heat come from the head board of her bed. She looked over and there was a Phoenix perching on her head board. The bird had a letter in its beak addressed to her. She took the letter from the bird and noticed the Hogwarts seal on the back.

'Why would Hogwarts be writing to her?' Katalia thought silently as she opened the letter.

_My Dearest Granddaughter, _

_I could not tell you this until now. You were adopted by the Loughman's when you were a month old. Your real name is Katalia Marie Redwood. You also have a twin sister named Hermione who goes to Hogwarts here in Britain. Your parents Saleena Marie Dumbledore and Nathanial Lee Redwood were killed by the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort a few days after you and your sister were born. They had refused to join his cause. Before I sent you both away I placed an appearance charm on the both of you. It has made you look like you were the daughter of the Loughman's. I had sent you to America and her to different places so if the Dark Lord had heard of you existence he would not have been able to track the two of you down. The appearance charm should now be broken so you are your true self. I would like you to come here to Britain with your sister and I since it would be the best protection against Lord Voldemort. It would also allow you to get to know your sister who I will be telling shortly after I finish this __letter. You may send back you reply with Fawks. If you don't want to come I will understand. If you do I will send transportation for you tomorrow at noon. _

_ Your Grandfather,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as she put down the letter she rushed into her personal bathroom and surely enough her blond hair was now black as night and a few inches longer than before. She also noticed she was a little taller, had perfect curves in all the right places, and her hazel eyes were now the lightest shade of green she had ever saw, almost silver. She turned when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and opened the door.

"What so you want mother." Katalia said just as her mom dropped the plate of food she was carrying, most likely to her little brother.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Katalia?" She screeched, "I told you that you weren't aloud to die you hair!"

"I didn't mother." Katalia said making the word mother sound really nasty. "This is the color I was born with."

"No it most definitely is not. Your hair has always been blond." Her mother said in her annoyingly high pitch voice.

"When were you going to tell me I was adopted?" Katalia said dangerously as her anger started to rise at the woman who had made her life a living hell for years.

"Where did you here this nonsense Katalia." Miranda demanded to her daughter.

"My grandfather told me." Katalia fired back shoving the letter at the woman who she always had thought to be her mother.

"I am not letting you go to school with those freaks. I didn't let you go here and I am not going to let you go there!" Miranda yelled at her daughter ripping up the parchment.

Newsflash Miranda I have been going to Salem since I got my letter. I never went to that Boarding school in Boston and I am going to Hogwarts where I have family who will accept me for who I am!" Katalia screamed before slamming the door in Miranda's face.

"This is not over Katalia Marie Loughman!" Miranda yelled at the door.

Katalia opened the door, "It's Redwood not Loughman." Katalia said coldly before slamming the door again. Katalia then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off her desk and replied to her grandfather. When she was finished and had given the phoenix the letter she went over to her window and quietly climbed out so she could go over to Rose's house without Miranda knowing.

Hermione woke to her someone knocking on her door.

"Hermione dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you." Her mother said through the door.

"Okay mum I'll be down there in a second." Hermione replied quickly getting out of bed wondering why Dumbledore was there. He wouldn't have stopped by just to wish her a Happy Birthday. She glanced at her mirror and let out a shocked cry. Her once bushy brown hair was now jet black. At a closer inspection she found her once brown eyes to be an oddly familiar blue. She also noticed that she was slightly taller and suddenly had killer curves. Hermione then ran for her door and shot down the stairs.

"Hello Hermione and Happy Birthday." Dumbledore said when Hermione reached the bottom step.

"Hello Professor I'm guessing you're here to explain this." Hermione stated motioning at her body.

I am," Dumbledore started, "You were adopted by the Granger's when you were a month old after your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort for refusing to join him. Your mother was my daughter Saleena and your father was a pureblood slytherin named Nathanial Lee Redwood. You also have a twin sister named Katalia who will be coming to Britain tomorrow to go to Hogwarts."

"Wait, you're my grandfather?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione demanded.

"Because it wasn't time for you to find out Hermione." He replied.

"So I am a pureblood?" Hermione asked taking in all the information.

"You are." He replied with a smile on his face.

"So what were my parents like?" She asked in a curious tone.

You mother was a Gryffindor and was good friends with Harry's mother. She was very intelligent like you are. Your father was a slytherin in the same year as her. He was good friend with Sirius Black and James Potter. He was very much in love with your mother. They both were members of the Order and were two of the most loyal people I knew." Dumbledore stated with a said tone in his voice.

"So have you met my sister yet?" Hermione asked.

"I have not, but the headmaster over at Salem says that she is one of the smartest students he had seen and that she is a bit of a troublemaker. I believe she has gotten that trait from Nathanial. Well I have to be leaving I still have plenty to do before school starts." Dumbledore said before Hermione hugged him.

"See you then grandpa." She said releasing him from the hug.

"See you then." He replied before disapparating.

Hermione then ran upstairs to write to Harry and Ron about her findings.


	2. Protect Her

Chapter 2: Protect Her

Katalia walked up to Rose's door and knocked hoping that her best friend was home and not out somewhere causing mischief.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked not recognizing the girl on her door step.

Uh Rose it's me Kat." Katalia replied in an amused voice.

"Kat is that really you?" Rose asked, "What happened?"

Kat stepped in the house and handed Rose the letter that Dumbledore had sent her. "Read this it will explain everything."

"Wow," Rose said plopping down in a seat, "You do know that you're the granddaughter of one of the greatest wizards on Earth."

"Yeah, I kinda got that when I saw the name Dumbledore. " Katalia replied.

"So are you going?" Rose asked handing the letter back to Katalia.

"Of course I'm going. Do you honestly think I would stay with the Bitch when I could go and live with my real family?" Katalia stated, "The only problem I have with this is that I won't have my partner in crime by my side."

"I see you sometime." Rose replied, "Does Miranda know about this?"

"Yeah I told her about going to Salem and I have replied to Dumbledore. She still convinced that I am not going to go." Katalia said with a sigh.

"You know you are lucky. You will get to see Fred and George all the time." Rose said excitedly.

"That is going to be so much fun!" Kat replied.

"You are not going to forget about me are you?" Rose said jokingly.

"Never, why would I forget about you. You were one of my first real friends." Kat replied giving Rose a hug. "And besides I can't leave the other half of the Salem pranksters left out on what I'm up too. And you're the only one who can talk me out of killing the next guy who tries to grab my ass." Kat replied before they both busted up laughing.

"Yeah, I guess." Rose said smiling.

"Well I got to go. I have to get my stuff packed." Kat said standing up. "I'll two way you on the mirror when I get there."

"Okay talk to you tomorrow." Rose said walking Kat to the door.

"Bye." Kat said giving Rose another hug.

After shutting the door Rose ran up to her room and grabbed her communication mirror. The frame of the mirror was purple and on the side of the side of the frame were three diamonds like buttons. The first was green and connected to Katalia's mirror. The second was red and connected to Fred and George's mirror. The third one was silver and connected to her cousin's mirror. She pushed the silver button and waited for her cousin to appear.

"Hey Rose what's up?" Draco asked when his communication mirror started to glow on the desk beside him.

"Nothing much, I have a favor to ask of you." Rose replied through the mirror.

"It's not going to get me killed or involve the Weasley's is it?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Maybe on the first and no on the second." Rose replied giving him the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Then ask away." Draco replied relieved that it had nothing to do with the Weasleys.

"Do you know anything about the Redwood family?" Rose asked wanting to know how mush he knew about their history.

"They were a well known pureblood family that was as rich as our family. The whole family had been slytherins and some even joined the Dark Lord. Nathaniel Redwood defied him and married Saleena Dumbledore about 18 years ago. They were killed along with their twin daughters by Voldemort himself." Draco replied off the top of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well their daughters weren't killed." Rose stated looking intently into the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore saved them and then sent them to muggle adoption agencies for their protection." Rose replied calmly.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked wondering what his cousin was up to.

"You remember me talking about my friend Katalia right." Rose asked.

"How could I forget? You talk about her all the time. Not to mention the time you said we would make a cute couple." Draco replied wondering what the mudblood had to do with the Redwoods.

"She's one of the Redwood twins." Rose stated.

"How is that possible?" Draco asked.

"You really are daft today. Dumbledore sent her to an adoption agency and she was adopted by the Loughman's." Rose replied slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Okay now what does this have to do with the favor?" Draco asked a little annoyed at hi cousin.

"I want you to protect her." Rose replied with every ounce of seriousness that she possessed.

"How in the bloody hell am I going to protect her when she lives in Salem with you? And why do I have to protect her?" Draco exclaimed.

"She is moving to Hogwarts to live with her grandfather and sister. And you have to protect her because she tends to get herself in trouble. She might end up provoking a bunch of death eaters and get captured by them or something." Rose replied realizing that her friend will probably do just that.

"Who's her sister?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know she goes to Hogwarts with you." Rose answered. "SO what do you say are you going to protect her?"

"I will, but I won't guarantee that we will even get along. She might get into Gryffindor." He replied cringing at the thought of protecting a Gryffindor.

"OH boo hoo, so what if you have to protect a Gryffindor. Just do it." Rose countered back. "You don't have to be friends with her just watch her back and don't let her know you're doing it or that we are related okay."

"Fine, I got to go." Draco says as they both here Lucius yelling for him. "Tell your parents I said hello would you?"

"Will do." Rose replied setting down her mirror before falling to sleep.


End file.
